1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal and method of video communications thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for a video communication function.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, the recent developments of mobile communication associated technologies enable a mobile communication terminal to be provided with various functions. In particular, functions associated with multimedia technology are provided to the mobile communication terminal.
For example, a mobile communication terminal is equipped with a camera to enable a video communication function. So, the mobile communication terminal is able to perform the video communications based on various multimedia as well as voice communications.
Besides, mobile communication terminal associated standards and technologies such as DMB (digital multimedia broadcasting), DVB-H (digital video broadcasting-handheld), Media FLO (media forward link only) and the like rise to enable receptions of broadcast programs while a mobile communication terminal is moving.
A configuration of a mobile communication terminal capable of video communications according to a related art is explained with reference to FIG. 7 as follows.
FIG. 7 is a block diagram of a mobile communication terminal capable of video communications according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 7, a mobile communication terminal 70 consists of an RF transceiver unit 710 performing radio communications with a base station via an antenna 712, a key input unit 720 receiving a signal from a user, a central control unit 730 controlling overall actions of video communications by setting up a video call, an AVC (audio video codec) 740 encoding or decoding an input video and an input audio for the video call, an audio input unit 770 receiving an audio from outside, a video input unit 780 receiving a video from outside, an audio output unit 772 outputting an audio received from a correspondent terminal, a video output unit 782 outputting a video received from the correspondent terminal, and a storage unit 790 storing programs and various data therein.
The mobile communication terminal 70 receives audio and video of a user of the mobile communication terminal itself via the audio input unit 770 and the video input unit 780, encodes the received audio and video and then transmits the encoded audio and video to the correspondent terminal.
The mobile communication terminal 70 decodes video and audio received from the correspondent terminal and then outputs the decoded video and audio via the video output unit 782 and the audio output unit 772, respectively.
In this case, the mobile communication terminal 70 is able to transmit a still picture or moving pictures stored in the storage unit 790 instead of the user's video received via the video input unit 780.
A configuration of a mobile communication terminal capable of video communications according to a related art is explained with reference to FIG. 8 as follows.
FIG. 8 is a block diagram of a mobile communication terminal capable of receiving broadcasts according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 8, a mobile communication terminal 80 consists of an RF transceiver unit 810 performing radio communications with a base station via a first antenna 812, a broadcast receiving unit 815 receiving a broadcast program via a second antenna 817, a key input unit 820 receiving various signals from a user, a central control unit 830 controlling a broadcast reception and overall actions of video communications, an AVC (audio video codec) 840 encoding or decoding an audio for voice communications and decoding a received broadcast program, an audio input unit 870 receiving a voice of a user, an audio output unit 872 outputting an audio received from a correspondent terminal, a video output unit 882 outputting a video of the received broadcast program, and a storage unit 890 storing programs and various data therein.
The mobile communication terminal 80 receives the broadcast program via the second antenna 817, decodes the received broadcast program in the AVC 840, and then outputs the decoded broadcast program via the video output unit 882. So, the user is able to view the broadcast program.
However, in the related art mobile communication terminal capable of the video communications and the related art mobile communication terminal capable of a broadcast reception, since the standard for the video communications differs from the standard for the broadcast reception, the mobile communication terminal should support the corresponding standard for the video communications or the broadcast reception.
Moreover, if both of the video communications and the broadcast program reception are activated using the related art mobile communication terminal, it is unable to transmit the broadcast program to a correspondent terminal using the video communications.